A New Life
by Tails13113
Summary: A young girl's world is turned upside down as she inherits her grandfather's farm. She has to get the farm up and running before 3 years are over. Can she find love and end up in a happy life? Or will she end up leaving the farm forever? Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
I started out as a normal girl with no direction in life. It was in the late summer, and as most teenagers do I was sleeping until nine in the morning. I was woken up by a ring. I thought it was my alarm clock, so naturally I hit my alarm clock. The ringing continued, and I looked up. The phone was my culprit. I dragged myself out of bed and put on a robe. I then answered the phone.  
"Hello is Nami there? I need her it's an emergency, about her grandfather." His voice sounded shaky and my heart thumped very loud in my chest.  
"Yes, this is her. Has anything happened to Jack? Is he okay?" I prayed that he was okay. I loved my grandfather.  
"Ummmm.........I'm sorry, but he died last night. He had a heart attack and it was too much for him. We sent for a doctor, but it was too late. I'm sorry........." He seemed to really mean he was sorry. My voice was choked up and I couldn't breathe.  
"Did you have the funeral yet? Should I come over, or what?" There was an eerie silence on the phone, but then the man spoke again.  
"Yes, we had the funeral that night. We need you to come up to take his place as a farmer. The ferry leaves in an hour. Please get the ticket to Mineral Town. I will be waiting to pick you up." The mayor hung up the phone and I did too.  
Then I made a rush for my bags. I went through my drawers and threw everything I thought I needed into the bags. Which by the way wasn't very much. I emptied my apartment out and took a quick shower. I then got dressed and headed on my way.  
"Bye, Lena" I called out to the desk woman. Before I left I gave her an envelope full of rent money.  
"Where are you going? I suppose I'll never see you again. Well,.........it was great knowing you! See ya later Nami!" She smiled and handed me her address.  
"I'm heading to Mineral Town. I won't be comin' back for a while.........if I ever do...... Well, bye Lena." I shifted my bags so that they hung over my shoulder more comfortably.  
"You better write me... Or else" She giggled and then waved. She then got back to working on the computer.  
I walked out of the apartment building and took one last glance at it. Never to see it again. I was leaving my whole life behind. I felt a few tears drop off my face, but it didn't bother me at all.  
As I approached the port I thought about how life in Mineral Town would be. I said a silent good-bye to the town of Sunnybridge and went to the ticket booth.  
"Hello, I'd like to bye a ticket to Mineral Town, by boat, of course." I rummaged in my bags for money. I fished it out and handed to the woman.  
"Thank you very much. Have a safe trip and a good day." She smiled those horrible impersonal smiles and then tended to the next customer.  
I approached a little ship called the Sea Shell. It was an odd name, but heck, I was only going to be on that boat for a few hours. I shuffled on board the small craft and waited for departure.  
The captain was an old one, but his voice was high and silky. "All aboard for Mineral Town. All aboard." Then he walked up to the steering wheel and the sailors untied the rope that attached us to the dock.  
I sat down on a bench that was located near the front of the boat and sat down. The sound of the waves lapping against the boat made me sleepy and I immediately fell asleep. When I woke up we were nearing an island.  
"Approaching Mineral Town. All aboard who are getting off at  
this stop please ready your luggage and bags. Thank you." He finished  
and 15 minutes later we docked at a small dock. It was made of wooden  
boards roughly put together and had quite a few holes.  
I walked off the boat. The only passenger to. I sighed to myself  
and thought of Grandpa Jack. Sadness suddenly engulfed me and I wasn't  
watching where I was going. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Chapter 2: The Arrival  
  
I walked off the dock looking at the ground, thinking to myself. After a few steps I bumped into someone.  
"Oh, sorry bout' that......I have a lot on my mind." I apologized half- heartily, and then I looked up.  
It was a guy about four feet tall. He had small glasses that seemed to have molded into the shape of his face. He had short, curly brown hair, and wore a little red top hat right in the middle of his head. He wore a red suit with lines and stripes of yellow here and there. He had a twinkle in his eye, but at the moment it seemed to be dimmed.  
"That's okay Nami. I know Jack dying must be really hard on you." The mayor looked at me with downcast eyes.  
At this point brought up, tears welled up in my eyes and rolled down my cheek. The liquid heat felt good on my face, but being one not to cry in front of others I dried my tears.  
"Well my name is Thomas. Would you like a tour of the village? He said this with a look of hope in his expression.  
"Sure, why not. I might as well get it over with." I replied rather gloomily.  
He looked at me hurt, but then put a smile of satisfaction on his face. He then beckoned to my bags. "Before we go would you like to drop your stuff off at your new house?" I cringed when he said that, but then returned my expression to normal.  
"No, thank. My bags aren't that heavy. I didn't pack much. But before we go may I do something quickly?" I looked at him to see what his expression said.  
"Sure, why not? Just be quick about it please. No, more than...oh I'd say...five minutes." He looked at his watch.  
I went over to the dock and took out a mirror. I looked into it and was not satisfied with what I saw. My usual long, brown, silky hair was knotted and sparse. My regular clear blue eyes were dull and dark. My lips were cracked and chapped, and my clothes were a wreck. I sure would be buying a lot at the store today.  
I walked back over to the mayor and cracked a little smile. "I'm ready for the tour Thomas." I then gathered my bags in my arms and followed the mayor off the dock onto a sandy white beach.  
My eyes took in all of the beautiful gold and white sand. Boats were tied up, bobbing up and down with the waves. The waves sounded beautiful and the sun just added to the brilliance.  
We approached what looked to be as a large brown cabin. On the door an inscription had been carved. Something about not entering unless you had permission. The cabin was weathered and had several cracks.  
He knocked on the door and a burly man came out followed by a small old man. The burly guy had brown hair that was flat on the top. He had tough brown eyes that showed impatience at the moment. He wore a men's grey tank top and faded jeans, and he had a white towel draped around his neck.  
"Damn tourists bothering me.........oh good afternoon Thomas, and who is this young lass?  
"Oh, hello my name is Nami. I am taking over the Harvest Farm. Pleased to meet you." I stuck out my hand and it was shaken rather hard.  
He then thumped me on the back so hard I almost choked. Then the old man spoke up, "Hello Nami, my name is Greg. I am the local fisherman." He had a warm cheery smile that lit up his whole face.  
He wore a green shirt with white stripes, kaki pants, a straw hat, and had a fishing pole slung over his shoulder. His hair was a pure white.  
"Good luck on the farm, Nami. Ship lots of produce, you hear. Well see ya later." Zack smiled and walked back into the cabin.  
"Well, Nami, I'll see you around, but as an arrival present take a fishing pole, please." He handed Nami a fishing pole that was sturdy, yet limber.  
"Thank you Greg. I'll make sure to fish a lot. A hell of a lot." Greg waved and took his leave, sighing as he left.  
I waved back to the empty air and looked at marble rising up from the low beach. It shimmed golden from the fine pieces of golden sand imbedded into the surface of the steps. 


End file.
